1. Technical Field
An improved vegetable peeler is disclosed. More specifically, a vegetable peeler with a pivoting head is disclosed which enables the head to be positioned parallel to and in general alignment with the handle and at least one alternative position, such as at a 90° angle with respect to the handle.
2 Description of the Related Art
Vegetable peelers are generally available in two general configurations—either in general alignment with or parallel to the handle or disposed at a right angle or a 90° perpendicular angle to the handle. Thus, conventional peelers are configured so that the blade is oriented in the long direction or as an extension of the handle or in a “T” configuration with the blade cutting surface perpendicular to the handle.
Thus, if a consumer desires to have vegetable peelers with the blade oriented parallel or longitudinal with respect to the handle and perpendicular or in a “T” configuration with respect to the handle, the consumer must buy two separate peelers. Individual consumers tend to have uses for both types of peelers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single peeler which could provide both configurations. Such a peeler would eliminate the need for a consumer to purchase and store two different peelers and eliminate the need for using two different peelers in a single cooking operation.